


I’m Already Taken

by marvelwlw



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 12:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17162108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You're Gibbs daughter and you have secretly been dating Ziva. Tony and Mcgee both have crushes on you and keep trying to get a date with you every time you visits your father (and Ziva) at work. One day you have enough of the constant flirting and the trying to one up each other so you just walks straight up to Ziva and kisses her in front of everyone.





	I’m Already Taken

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters from NCIS.

“Come on, (Y/N).” Tony rushed to catch up with you as you walk away from him. “You, me and a romantic dinner.” He smiled at the idea.

You rolled your eyes. This happens every single time you visit your father, and your girlfriend, at work. No one knew you and Ziva have been dating for about a year now. You’re pretty sure your father knew about you and Ziva, he just hasn’t said anything.

It wasn’t only Tony, it was with McGee too. It was starting to get on your nerves. You could only take so much of their constant flirting and them trying to one up each other.

“Like I said so many times before Tony, no.” You tried calming yourself down. 

Then you saw Ziva and you instantly smiled. Your father stood up from his desk when he heard your voice, he sent you a smile.

When Tony saw you smiling he thought you were smiling at McGee. “So you’re going on a date with McGee?” He huffed. “What does he have that I don’t?”

You clenched your jaw. That’s it. You’ve had enough of this. You walked right passed Tony and right up to your girlfriend, wrapping your arms around her neck and pulled her into a kiss. 

After the shock wore off, Ziva placed her hands on your hips. She smiled into the kiss and pulled you closer. Before the kiss got heated you pulled away, you looked over at McGee and Tony and saw their shocked faces.

“Sorry boys, I’m already taken.” You smirked. Looking back at Ziva, you leaned in to give her another kiss. “I’ll see you later tonight, my love.” You said when you pulled away.

“I can’t wait.” Ziva kissed your cheek.

You walked over to your father and gave him a hug, you told him that you talk to him before you head back to your place. He just kissed your forehead. 

“I’m going to go say hi to Abby.” You gave Ziva one last kiss before walking away, the smirk still on your face.

As you walked away you left both your father and your girlfriend smirking and the boys frozen in shock and embarrassment.


End file.
